What is the minimum number of times you must throw three fair six-sided dice to ensure that the same sum is rolled twice?
Answer: In the worst-case scenario, every possible sum is rolled before the same sum is rolled again. The minimum possible sum rolled is $3 \cdot 1 = 3$, and the maximum is $3 \cdot 6 = 18$. Every sum in between those two extremes can be created, since the sums are created through adding three of the digits between one and six. Thus, there are $18 - 2 = 16$ possible sums, so the dice must be rolled $\boxed{17}$ times to ensure that the same sum is rolled twice.